


His Royal Higness

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [83]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon invited Sansa to come home with him to celebrate Christmas with his family. There's one problem. He hasn't told her that he's not a bastard with a scholarship, but the crown prince of Westeros.





	His Royal Higness

“You're kidding me, right?” Sansa shook her head in absolute disbelief while she stared at the huge castle on the cliff. “This is just some fancy castle you wanted to show me, right?” She widened her eyes. “This is not actually your house, right?” She dropped her jaw and she rolled her eyes when Jon scratched the back of his neck.

He took a deep breath and stared at his feet, at his perfectly polished black shoes and the black stone he was standing on. He was avoiding her glance, which usually meant he had either done something he shouldn’t have done. Or he had not done something he should have done. “Look…” He licked his dry lips.

She had always thought his nervousness around people was kinda cute and endearing. Now she started to fear why he had actually been this nervous around other people. And she was terrified that she wouldn’t like what he was gonna tell her right now.

“I didn’t really mean to lie to you, I promise.” That sounded like an awfully bad start. As in, he hadn’t meant to lie to her, but he had clearly done so, else he wouldn’t have needed to start this conversation with that awful sentence that was usually followed by something that could end this beautiful and lovely relationship they were having. “I just couldn’t really tell you the truth either, because I’d sworn to never tell anyone.”

Sansa dropped her pink suitcase on the ground. She didn’t care that the rocks were slippery and wet and dirty. She just wanted to cross her arms over her chest to protect her against whatever was coming. “Skip the excuses, skip the apologies, just go straight to what you actually have to tell me.”

Jon nodded. “I'm not really a bastard with a scholarship, actually.” He still didn’t look at her and somehow Sansa knew that meant that the worst part of his story was still to come. “That was the cover up story. I’m actually the crown prince of Westeros and this…” He gestured at the castle and the waves crashing on its rocky foundation. “Is the castle where my family and I spend our Christmas holiday together.”

Sansa stared at the castle, at the towers almost reaching the sky, at the big stone dragons guarding the entrance. Then she stared back at Jon, at his puppy eyes, still avoiding her piercing glance, at his dark curls, now neatly tied into a bun. 

She should have known something was wrong the moment he had shown up much neater than usually. She should have known something was up when the windows of their taxi had been blinded and when there had been no other people in the small airplane flying them here. She should have known he was lying to her when he refused to tell her exactly where he was taking her for Christmas. 

He had murmured something about a surprise and family traditions and stupidly enough she had actually believed him and had liked the mystery, the suspense, the not knowing. 

“So…” Sansa cleared her throat. “As if this whole meeting the parents thing isn’t scary enough, you’re also telling me that your father and mother are the King and Queen of Westeros?” She stared at her outfit, at the simple travel dress she was wearing, at the sneakers with muddy soles. “And, why are you only telling me this now? Were you afraid I was gonna run? Make a scene? Break up with you?”

Jon swallowed. “All of the above?” One corner of his mouth went up a little, but the frown on his forehead seemed deeper than it had been half an hour ago, when they had still been far away from this place and the truth. “I love you, Sansa Stark. And I know that I haven’t really been honest about my title and how I got to that expensive boarding school in the North, but…” He dropped his suitcase too and walked towards her. “Everything else was true and honest and real. You know the real me. Actually, you might be the only one who does.”

It took a moment for the last sentence to truly sink in. 

“That's just sad, Jon.”

He shrugged. “That's what happens when you’re a crown prince, that’s why I wanted to go to that boarding school in the first place. No one would know me, they wouldn’t bow to me and crawl before me. No one would just be nice because I’m a prince.” Jon paused. “I'd be just Jon. I’d have to earn friends like everyone else. I’d be treated like everyone else. I’d be able to mess up and make mistakes without being reminded of them for the rest of my life.”

Sansa sighed and once more she stared at the castle. A part of her did want to run away or make a scene. But there was no part of her that wanted to break up with him. Because she believed him. She believed he loved her. She believed she knew the true Jon. She believed he really was afraid to lose her. 

“Can you please say something? Anything? Yell at me? Scream at me? React?” Jon’s voice sounded higher than usually and Sansa reached for his hands, holding them firmly in her own. 

While her fingers rubbed his knuckles she nodded. “I still wanna do this, us.” Sansa spoke softly and finally Jon looked up, his eyes meeting hers. “But, you have to promise me one thing.”

“I promise.” Jon interrupted her before she could add the second part of her sentence. “I won’t ever lie to you again. From this day on I’ll tell you the truth and only the truth.”

A smile spread across Sansa’s face and then she wrapped her arms around Jon’s neck and her lips found his. “Let’s get this awkward first meeting over with then, shall we?”


End file.
